


Stop the Clock Together

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little, Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Keep Him Close, M/M, TLJ-compliant, Vacation, space vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: This trip was utter ridiculous, to some flashy tourist locale, like they didn’t have a war to wage. He’d managed to hold himself together the first two nights, passing by too many bars and casinos, following Ren into some as he acted like there wasn’t a price on his head, even on a planet with more First Order sympathies than towards the New Republic.





	Stop the Clock Together

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to fruhallbera on tumblr for giving me the mash-up trope prompt of accidental marriage & vacation!! i had trouble thinking of an idea, but once i found this one (with a little help from the ever wonderful [sstensland](sstensland.tumblr.com) who also looked over it for me as always) it came pretty easily. hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> honestly this is just fluff with a small, casual mention of ~~murder~~ _accidents_. also space vegas!

It was a little odd, even after three days of this so called vacation, to wake without his chronometer blaring in his ear. Hux was able to wake up slowly, easily, without the pressure of showering and dressing as quickly as possible before his shift on the bridge. 

 

Years in service would do that to a man, he supposed. 

 

Hux couldn’t help but let out a groan as he opened his eyes, the morning light harsh, a headache already pounding at his temples. Belatedly, he touched on a reason for that, hazy memories of the night before swimming to the forefront of his mind finally.

 

Damn it all to hell. 

 

Ren, that great oaf he now found himself answering to, had gotten him  _ drunk _ . 

 

A night out on the town--that he had never agreed to, instead having been forced along to this farce of a trip because the Supreme Leader knew he’d always gotten what he wanted in the past and certain... _ accidents _ befalling those in his way were no obstacle to him, knew that Hux had to be watched or was like to stage a coup. 

 

Well, he really wasn’t that far off the mark, now was he? 

 

But this trip was utter ridiculous, to some flashy tourist locale, like they didn’t have a war to wage. He’d managed to hold himself together the first two nights, passing by too many bars and casinos, following Ren into some as he acted like there wasn’t a price on his head, even on a planet with more First Order sympathies than towards the New Republic. 

 

A groan cut into his thoughts from behind him, and Hux stiffened. In the morning haze, and the grogginess and pain he could now contribute to the hangover he fully blamed Ren for, he hadn’t noticed the very obvious weight of another person in his bed. 

 

Shit. 

 

His heart pace started to increase as panic seized him. At least he did still have his tank top and briefs on, so nothing beyond propriety had happened--unless he’d had the mental capacity to completely clean himself up and redress, which, to be honest, wasn’t completely out of the question. 

 

“I didn’t steal your virtue, Hux, hush.”

 

If it was even possible, his heart beat even faster as he recognized that voice.

 

Ren. 

 

His fingers reflexively started to bite into his palms, which was when he noticed the weight around his finger.

 

His ring finger. On his left hand.

 

A widely accepted placement among human species to signify marriage.

 

Hux jumped out of the bed, ignoring the dizziness that passed over him, spinning around to glare at the dark-haired man that blinked lazily up at him, a matching ring upon his finger. His chest was bare and Hux wanted so badly to not have noticed that, not have admired it, not to want to run his tong--no. They were enemies now; Ren had made that clear upon Snoke’s death.

 

“What the hell, Ren?”

 

“Good morning to you, too, sweetheart.”

 

Hux could barely contain the twitch of his mouth and nose at that, though he couldn’t pull back the thread of warmth within him at the endearment, even though the tone was teasing, poking at him and his obvious discomfort.

 

“Do  _ not  _ call me that.”

 

“Hmm, what should I call you then, husband?”

 

“We are not...We  _ will _ be getting this farce dissolved!”

 

“Hux.”

 

He paused, the soft voice in which Ren spoke now different  than before, caring. Hux looked at him, really looked at him, his brown eyes soft, pleading, his plush lips inviting as they’d always been, sure to be just as soft underneath his own as they’d been months ago…Again, he had to force himself away from such thoughts. Ren obviously didn’t care about him. 

 

“I do care.”

 

“Stay out of my head, Ren.” The words were spoken with less malice than he wanted, as he looked down at the simple gold band adorning his finger, rubbing it with his thumb. 

 

He watched from under his lashes as Kylo sat up, still looking at him, watching him intently. 

 

“Hux, I..” he ran a hand through his hair. “Everything happened so fast, and I know it’s not good enough but I...I’m sorry, okay. I missed you. And I...you’ve been so run down, I thought you would enjoy a vacation.”

 

Silence filled the air between them, tension hanging heavy as Hux could only stare, face arranged in slight shock, Kylo returning his gaze with hopefulness. 

 

“Y-you mean,” Hux finally managed to croak out. “You orchestrated all this?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Even the marriage?”

 

Ren paused, face suddenly growing a little red as he tried to hide it under his hair, only partly succeeding. “Well...no. That was...that was still an accident. We were both drunk and perhaps, ah, spilled too many emotions to one another, I think.”

 

“Kriff.”

 

“I don’t regret it, though,  if you’ll let me.” The words were muffled, said into the sheets after Kylo laid back down, more successful in hiding his face in them than behind his hair.

 

Hux paused, unsure what to do. He could still run, could still fix this, somehow, get this marriage dissolved, annulled, whatever it might take. In fact, he probably should. The past several months had been like hell, running himself ragged, nothing like the years previous, of letting himself enjoy things, enjoy a certain presence, enjoy--

 

“Come back to bed, husband,” Kylo mumbled, voice deep as he reached out towards him with one hand. Hux couldn’t help but give a small smile at that, lacing his fingers with Kylo’s as he climbed back into the bed, settling himself against Kylo, head tucked under his chin, letting the man curl his arm around him, fingers still intertwined. 

 

Maybe he could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about this idiots on [tumblr!](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
